Total Drama Central
by Scissor-Snipper
Summary: A New Total Drama Season, consisting of 20 new characters, and 2 veterans returning to compete for a million big onces, All characters except Chris McLean,Chef,Cody and Justin (c) me. the rest (c) fresh tv
1. Trains and Balls

Contestants

-Liam

-Dilan

-Janine

-Katie

-Sora

-Claude

-Arthur

-Lucah

-Amber

-Ivy

-Kallum

-Bethany

-Mitchell

-Taylor

-Jodie

-Cody

-Billy

-Justin

-Theo

-Blake

-Bradley

-Tony

EPISODE 1- TRAINS AND BALLS

"Welcome, To Total,Drama, CENTRAL"Chris yelled. "We have 22 Brand NEW contestants And a rather different spin on things! Now, Considering you're Reading this. I'd guess you haven't noticed but we're in a SUBWAY!" He announced spectaculy. As he Walked to the Different Trains "Each of These Trains Have a few Of our New contestants in them! And One with None in it Will lead to the Next challenge, and so on and So forth. For example. Our first Challenge is here! And I will Announce it when everyone's around here. The elimination process. Unlike the Others,We have Train tickets. After The Votes, I'll stamp Contestant's names on these But One. The One who Was voted out from their Losing team. Will be without a Ticket and Left at The Previous Station. And Will not Ride on the Train of Success"

Chris Walked to the Middle of the Station, as the First Train arrived. "And here our Some of our New contestants!" He announced "I'm Chris McClain By the way"

Then, 6 people came out of the Red Train. The first was a Ginger"Liam" Chris said, As he held his hand out up Top, Liam High-Fived, Followed by the next 5 who came after him "Dilan,Janine,Katie,Sora,Claude" He said, Announcing their Names as they High-Fived him. Not noticing Katie Just walked past.

"Hi" Sora said back as she turned around and waved back at Chris. They stopped at the Center near them.

Dilan Looked around. "Umm..."He started to say.

"Hi" Sora said, Shaking Claude's Hand up and Down vigorously, Then moving to Nearly Rip of Janine's Arm sockets. Liam backed away as Dilan tried to restrict the Giggles.

"Okay then" Chris said as Sora Moved on to Shake Katies arm back and Forth, only to get punched in the face and suddenly burst into tears. Another Train reared up round backed and 3 people got off without Chris realizing.

"Hey" A Voice said as Chris turned around to see a chunky lady With a Cane. Looking at him

"Lucah!" Chris called out as she walked to the rest "Arhur,Amber, Nice to meet you two" He smiled as He shook Amber's Hand, he had to get on his Knees to get at Arthur's Level

"I'm a with it" Arthur Mumbled as he Gripped his Bag tighter and walked to the rest. Amber followed.

"Thats about...1...let's see...Don't count the Camera Crew...Weird Absence of Chef...there's 9."Chris counted "Still quite a Lot to Arrive" He smiled, as 2 Trains arrived at Once.

10 came out of the first one.

Only one came out of the Second.

"Ivy" Chris said, as Ivy Slapped his Hand as a Welcome and walked to the Rest, "Kallum" He smiled

"Yeah. You too" Kallum smiled. As he Walked over and Pushed through Lucah, Claude,Sora and then Pushed Dilan for no Reason

"What was that for!?" Dilan asked,

"Being there" Kallum answered.

"Bethany" Chris smiled as A Tall Teenager Walked up to Him. "Wow, you're Bigger than me" He answered

"And you're Mouth is Bigger than America" She snarked back as she And two other People walked past him

"Mitchell,Taylor" Chris said to the Two who walked past him. as The remaining Walked past him "Jodie,Cody,Billy,Justin,Theo,Blake" He said, High-Fiving each of them and Shaking Justin's Hand With a Quiet "Welcome back"

"Yep, That's right folks" Chris said as they all went to the rest "Cody and Justin are Back. Just because. And yes, Only 20 of the Contestant's were New...They're should've been 2 others... But they're Not here yet. Should be on the Last train"

Morgan and Ben lay Knocked Out In a Bus. A Lady looking at the two oddly...

"Are you okay?" The lady asked

The Last train arrived.

"Bradley" Chris said as He shook the First to Leave the Train

"HI!" The Last Competitor laughed as He went to Chris "I'm Tony" He smiled

"Nice to...Meet you.." Chris mumbled as Tony joined the Others.

"So, Everyone Here?" Chris asked "Good. Other than those other two but... We'll wait"

There was a Boring wait...

"I think It's safe to assume They're not here" Dilan finally said

"Duh" Mitchell Replied

"Shut up" Kallam remarked.

"Anyone, Since they're not Here. How about we Announce the Teams" Chris smiled "You all got the Rules in the Application forms, Right?"

Bethany Nodded.

"Great so, The First team is The Angry Sharks, When I say you're Name, Go near the First Train"replied.

"I better be in Claude's Team"Sora said "He's tall"

"I don't Care either way" Claude replied. His Expression remained Stoic.

"Okay, Angry Sharks. Dilan,Janine,Katie,Claude,Lucah,Kallum,Bethany,Tay lor,Theo,Tony And Blake" He said. They all went and Walked to the First Train that arrived. "The rest of You are Fierce Bulls" Chris replied. Liam and Mitchell High-Ficed while Justin Stared at his Reflection, Sora Took her Hat off and Began to cry in it, Then jumped with Joy. "I personally Don't agree with these Team Names because They Neither Make Sense or Boost my Ego. But There was a Fan competition. Which is How Sora and Kallum got in"

"They got into a Competition By winning a Competition?" Mitchell asked

"SHUT UP!" Kallam yelled again

"No, They named the Teams by Winning the Competitions." Chris corrected

"And are In a competiton" Mitchell Continued

"Dude. Shut up. Seriously." Chris said. Kallum made a Cheeky And Stupid Laughing Face. As Chris looked at Cody "Cody. You Know you're not meant to be here"

"What?" Cody asked

"Seriously. You never signed up...But..You're the one who'll Loose the Bones so..I'm not Complaining" Chris Laughed.

"Can we just get this Thing started already?" Arthur Asked, "I'm getting IMPATIENT!"

"..Your Parents warned me about your Mega-Impatient-ness and ADHD" Chris deadpanned "Very well, First challenge. Follow me People" He said as Everyone Followed him up the Stairs.

Both Teams looked around to See they were at a Football Stadium.

"Football?" Billy asked "Isn't this supposed to be a..."

"Very Dangerous Game Show?" Mitchell continued "Thank you" He said sarcastically, Gesturing to Billy

"Yep, But I've decided to go Easy on your First challenge" Chris replied "And because This was the only one we had that We didn't end up with a Intern in Hospital"

" In hospital?" Dilan asked

"Geez, Dilan. Stop Over-reacting!" Mitchell yelled, Getting a few glares. "What?"

"Dudes, You're Totally new to this Whole thing" Cody smiled, He then Sidled over to Jodie. "You're Lucky to Have a Pro on your Team Guuurl" He smiled, Before Jodie Flicked his nose and walked off.

"Alrighty then" Chris Mumbled "Angry Sharks, Go that Side. Fierce Bulls, The other way"

Everyone Shrugged Or started talking with thier Team Mates as they Went to their Designated Sides.

"This is Dodgeball!" Chris Said as he went to the Middle.

"But we're in a Football Stadium" Dilan added

"Shut up!" Kallum yelled

"Geez" Tony asided, Blake Smiled.

"Umm" Lucha Said "I Need thsi Cane to Walk around so...I don't think I should play this"

"Use the Cane to Whip the Balls away" Chris suggested. "Now, 10 Balls here. Get hit, Have Ball caught, Or Get hit. Go to Jail" He replied "When all of one team are out, Please Wait a Bit while the Losing Team makes their Votes. The winning team will get on the train and wait for all but the Eliminat-ee To get back on."

"...Okay So...Now?" Arthur asked.

Chris nodded.

Everyone Charged for Balls, Lucah Lagged behind because of Her Cane. Kallum Pushed Claude and Janine on to the Floor, Claude's Hat fell from his Head. Landing upside down.

Eventually, Kallum,Liam,Sora,Taylor,Theo,Blake,Jodie,Mitchell, Bradley and Billy had all Grabbed some Balls.

Bethany Backed away as Bradley threw One at her. She Grabbed it In Mid-Air, Bradley sighed as he Went to Jail, The very Second Sora Pelted her With another Dodgeball, Knocking her to the Floor. She went to Jail with a Bump on her Head.

Theo threw his Ball at Mitchell, Their Balls collided in the Air, Mitchel Grabbed the Two balls and threw them.

Janine caught one Ball and Lucah Swung her Cane. The Ball went and Smacked into a Wall, Katie Grabbed it And Threw it at Liam. Who Caught it Again. Katie Just sighed and went to Jail.

Liam smiled, But then Noticed Most of The Angry Sharks all Had Balls

And they Threw them.

Liam,Billy,Amber,Ivy and Cody got Hit. Ivy Yelled really Loudly as they all went to the Jail. Mitchell Caught it. Taylor Stomped her foot and went to Jail as well

Mitchell Threw te Ball at Claude and Missed. Claude Had 3 Balls, He threw one to Dilan and One at Blake. They All threw.

Jodie got hit, Justin and Sora Caught the Balls. Blake and Claude sighed as they and Jodie went to Jail.

"Get them!" Billy yelled from the Jail as Mitchell grabbed all the Balls and threw them all.

Not a single Ball hit.

All the Angry Sharks left were holding Balls. And threw them.

Justin,Arthur and Sora were Hit by the Balls. The rest Missed but Mitchell, He caught the Ball. Dilan Mumbled as he Went to Jail.

"Damn...You're Toast,Sharks." Lucha Smiled as a Ball rolled to Her, She Picked it Up.

As did Janine and Theo.

And they Threw.

Mitchell Caught Theo's Ball, "HA! YEAH" Mitchell Laughed, Putting Theo's Ball on the floor "I can take any of your Balls! And make you grow some!" He laughed again. As theo Walked to Jail

Lucah and Janine both Threw the Balls at Mitchell's Head. "OWCH!" He yelled, as Mitchell fell to teh floor. Tripping over Claude's hat. " God, What was that about? Totally uncalled for" He Muttered

"He sounds like Harold" Cody Noted from Jail.

"Hey, You're Right" Justin Smiled.

"Stop that Smiling Dude, Because The Fierce Bulls have lost!" Chris announced.

"Okay, Angry Sharks, I'll get right on your Tickets, Fierce Bulls. Better make you're Votes soon" Chris laughed as he left back to the Station. All of the Angry Sharks Followed, Exept Taylor

"Oh,YEAH! You lost! Suck it!" She cheered before she followed as well.

"Why did you guys have to go and Lose!?" Billy yelled, annoyed at his group once The Fierce Bulls Where Alone.

" You were among the First Knocked Into Jail" Ivy retaliated

"And You weren't able to Catch those Balls either! In fact If you're Expecting me to Not vote you off because of You're LACK of Balls you've got another thing coming!" Billy yelled back, Ivy stomped her foot and walked off. Everyone glared at Billy. "What?" He asked.

"You can't treat a Lady like that" Mitchell said to him "Geez, you're Really annoying me"

Dilan went in to say something. but stopped

"Whatever" Billy said "I think I know who I'm voting off" He smiled as he walked off.

"Dude, Stop" Bradley Intervened "If We actually had some Order we probaly would Have won. I Think it's Best not to tell Everyone our Votes" He said "Right?"

Everyone Looked around at their Team.

" Do you think what Billy said was out of order?" Arthur asked Sora, She nodded slowly. "So...Who would you vote off?"

"Justin" Sora replied

"Why?" Arhur asked

Sora looked at Justin as he peered at his reflection.

"I don't want his Face to get hurt" She replied.

Arthur Facepalmed.

-CONFESSIONAL-

"Y'know" Billy said, "I Like Dodgeball but...This isn't really what I was expecting. Everyone's Equal and they expected me to give someone some extra credit because they Have boobies. It's Silly Really"

-CONFESSIONAL-

"DID HE JUST SAY THAT!?" Ivy yelled " HE DID! DIDN'T HE!?"

"Seriously" Mitchell said "All these People are annoying me" Said as He and the Rest of the Fierce Bullsa rrived in time to See Lucah and Bethany Walk into the Train, The rest were visible form the windows.

"This" Chris said "Is a Train ticket. There are only Ten train tickts here. Each of These Tickets have One contestant's Name stamped on them. The Contestant Left without a Ticket will be Left Behind And Will need to Take their Train back to their , You never Will return. Ever"

"...So...Those with a Ticket get in the Train?" Amber guessed

"The Train of Success! Now, I will Show you the Name on the Ticket, and If it's your Name, YOu grab the Ticket" Chris smiled. "For example" Chris said, as he Held up th eFirst Ticket so Only he could see the Name, Before he Span it Round. It read 'Arthur'

"YES!" Arthur cheered as he Jumped up to try to get his Tickt

"No,No" Chris laughed holdin it High above Arthur's Head, Before finally Dropping it So the Midget could grab it and Get on the Train. He showed the 2nd Ticket.

Cody Jumped up in the Air and Grabbed the Ticket enthusiastically, Before Calming Striding into the Next Ticket Read Sora

"WHEE!" Sora Jumped up and Down before Snatching her Ticket and Running into the Train, The next Tickets were Liam,Ivy,Bradley,Jodie and Amber. All of which grabbed their Tickets with Smiles on their Faces and walked into the Train of Sucess.

This Left Billy,Mitchell and Justin

"3 people without a ticket" Chris smiled "But only two Tickets" He laughed as he Read the Names on the Tickets He held one up "This ticket goes to..."

Justin Looked at the Ticket, trying to Keep his Smile

Mitchell was visibly Sweating.

Billy Cupped his Hands together. As Chris took the Ticket downwards, Revealing the Name on the Ticket.

"Cool" Justin Smiled as he walked forwards and collected his ticket. Stepping into the Train of Success.

"Only One ticket Left" Chris Smiled as the Dramatic Music started kicking up. "One of you Will not be Riding in the Train of Success Tonight"

Chris Looked at the Name on the Ticket. Neither Mitchell or Billy saw it.

Mitchell's Eyes widened, Billy took a step back.

Chris Held a Figner in the Air

Mitchell Grabbed his Eyebrows, Billy Gripped his Jacket.

Chris pointed at Billy, then moved the Finger to Mitchell. Thne Billy.

Billy Gasped inaudibly. Mitchell Looked at Chris.

Chris Flicked the Ticket out of his Hands, It fell out of his Hands. and fell name-Down

Mitchell picked the Ticket up and Read it, He then sighed. "Billy" Chris finally said.

"YES!" Billy yelled enthusiastically, Snatching the Ticket from Mitchell's Hands with a enthusiastic Grin on His Face as he Hopped into the Train of Sucess.

Mitchell just stood Still,Flobbergasted.

"Bye Mitchell" Chris smiled as He walked to the Train of Sucess as well.

The Door slammed and Mitchell turned to see the Train driving away.

Mitchell Looked around, Nothing but Trains as the Only Train going anywhere Had Left him. He went to the Train he came from and Entered it. Driving Somewhere Else.

-CONFESSIONAL-

Billy Peered through the Box, Removing 2 Votes and replacing them with Others. "I think I'm the Only one who saw This thing in the Station." He snickered

Inside the Train of Success, Billy Sat next to Ivy.

And Smiled.

"What are you Smiling at?" Ivy asked.

Billy just turned his head to Justin, Who was Chatting up the Girls On the Team. "I Wasn't Eliminated"

"Well, I sure voted for you to be Out" Ivy moaned, Standing up and Walked away.


	2. Artsy-Fartsy

EPISODE 2-ARTY-FARTSY

Contestants

-Liam

-Dilan

-Janine

-Katie

-Sora

-Claude

-Arthur

-Lucah

-Amber

-Ivy

-Kallum

-Bethany

-Taylor

-Jodie

-Cody

-Billy

-Justin

-Theo

-Blake

-Bradley

-Tony

"Welcome Back to Total,Drama,CENTRAL!" Chris announced from atop the Train of Success as it Drove through a Underwater Tunnel."We're Underground! Last Time, We had a Dodgeball Game, People got Hit by Balls, Billy Owned Ivy. And Somehow Mitchell got Voted off. He Was without a Train Ticket and thus left at the Station and never went on the Train of Success. Will Justin Stop being so Gorgeous? Will Kallum tell someone to Shut up? Will I ever stop asking pointless questions? All will be revealed on.

TOTAL!

DRAMA!

CENTRAL!"

-CONFESSIONAL-

"Wait, Hold on. Did Mitchell get Voted off. First?" Sora asked, "How did that Happen? I asked everyone, I listened in On them, Eavesdropped and Saw them Writing on their Slips of Paper. There was only One vote for Mitchell"

-CONFESSIONAL-

"I'm Honestly Suprised We won" Dilan said "Normally, Whichever Team I'm On in Sports Looses. But on another Subject, Kallum is PISSING me off"

-CONFESSIONAL-

"I don't really like Idiot's" Kallum said "And Frankly, Dilan doesn't Know when to Keep his Mouth shut. Even if he's the Only Decent Person Left. I will never form a Anything with him."

-CONFESSIONAL-

"I'll vote him out First chance I get" Dilan said

-CONFESSIONAL-

"I'll vote him out First chance I get" Kallam said

-CONFESSIONAL-

"I've Got a question" Tony asked "Why is the Confessional a Bathroom? It feels Awkward Because you'll be seeing us Pooping. I don't agree with that"

-CONFESSIONAL-

"Also" Chris smiled "Expect A ****load of Confessional Tapes at the beginning of each episode"

-CONFESSIONAL-

Justin Stared at the Camera with a Gorgeous Smile "Hi Ladies" He said. Audience's Everywhere Cooed for a Few seconds.

Justin walked out of the 'Toilet' and Then bethany Walked in.

Claude Sighed as He sat next to Taylor and Theo

"So..."Theo said to Taylor

"What's up?" Taylor asked.

"Since We're on a Team...I think We Should ..uh" Theo started to say

"Hang out?" Taylor asked ,smiling

"Sure" Theo laughed

"Not happening" Taylor smiled as she walked over to Justin

Kallam glared at her "Not your Team" He mouthed Taylor Nodded and went back to the Angry Shark's Half of the Train.

"How come They get the Veterans?" Blake asked.

"I don't Know. Eenie Meeni?" Lucha asked

-CONFESSIONAL-

"Damn. Bingo" Chris gasped

"Would a Game Show do that to get teh Team?" Katie asked, adjusting her Glasses.

"Chris McClain People" Dilan deadpanned.

"That's my Name. And we're approaching our Next challenge!" Chris Smiled from Up top as they arrived at another subway. Everyone got off the Train to the Central Station.

"What now?" Jodie asked as they all got off.

"Follow Me everyone" Chris said as they All walked up the Stairs again.

"Y'know" Cody said, Sneaking to the Angry Sharks, Approaching Katie "I know another Girl named Katie. Looks And Acts completly different from you. Are you the Same person"

Katie looked at Him angrily

"Thought not" Cody said, backing away.

-CONFESSIONAL-

"He thought I was that Gossipy ''EEEE' girl . Because of My name. Seriously, Who would Assume that, There's at least 27000 Heather's in this ONLY 30 THOUSAND KATIES!" Katie yelled " I MEAN LOOK AT ME, FAT, BLOND,GLASSES,HOW DO I LOOK LIKE THAT OTHER KATIE, HUH!? HUH!?

HUH!?"

They all Went Up, To find a Arts and Crafts room.

"We're Painting for our Next Challenge?" Bradley asked.

"No" Chris said "You may have noticed your Teams don't Have ..You're Challenge is to Make the Emblem's Yourself. So, All of you Need to Appoint People to Make It, And Find The Objects Needed to Make the Emblem. So, Get Started People!"

"Our Second Challenge is This?" Billy asked

"Yes, And we do NOT want to Lose this Time do we?" Bradley Asked "Since we Had little to no Order this time round. I think I should try to Be in charge here"

"So?" Jodie asked "Who should do what?"

"We need Scissors, And Some of that Paper-y-Cardboard Things" Bradley Said "Jodie,Cody, You go to get the Scissors and Paper. I'm Leaving you To get it all"

-CONFESSIONAL-

"YES!" Cody Smiled "YES,YES,YES,YES,YES!"

-CONFESSIONAL-

"He's Amusing But...I've seen the Earlier Seasons and... Sierra won't be Happy with him hitting on me" Jodie said, musing.

"So" Lucah Said "I suppose We need to Start Getting this all done as well,right?"

"So..Who's going to do what?" Claude asked.

"Whatever you want. We Need this Done with as Little Hassle as Possible" Lucah Replied.

"Alright, I'll Get the Poster Paper. We'll have a Colour Scheme of Pink and Black" Taylor smiled

"Why pink?" Kallam asked.

"Because I KNOW We all Like Pink,Right?" She asked.

"I think Blue." Bethany Said "I mean...We're Shark's Right, Black and Blue?"

"Huh?" Taylor asked

"I'll beat you black and Blue in a minute,Taylor!" Kallam Yelled.

"ENOUGH!" Lucah Yelled, Smacking her Cane on the Ground "We're going with All the Colours at First, Then we'll decide What we want! Capice?"

Jodie and Cody walked back to Bradley with the Scissors, while Ivy and Arthur Came back with some Red Cardboard

"Alright" Bradley said,"Now,We Need one Brown Cardboard, And the Yellow cardboard"

Billy Sat On a Bench Outside The Station Building. Turns out they were In Canada.

Billy Looked up at the Camera, And Smirked as He Went up to See Justin and Liam coming back with some Yellow cardboard

"Hey,Guys" Billy smiled

"What is it?" Liam asked

"I think...How would you feel to be in the Group Merge? Heck, How about the Final Three?" He asked, as Cody came out as well

"It'd be Great" Justin said "But I'm not Lending you My Conditioner" He smiled as He Went off.

"What was that about?" Cody asked.

"How would you Like to be in a Alliance?" Billy asked.

"Sure" Cody Smiled "As long as I get Jodie" He laughed

"What happened to Sierra?" Liam asked.

-CONFESSIONAL-

"...Touchy Subject" Cody said.

Cody Just glared

"Sure,Right" Billy said "On any ,Cody, You're going to the Final Three. But we Need to Vote Together"

"That's all we need to do?" Liam asked.

Billy Nodded.

"Then I'm In" Liam smiled, Cody Nodded

"Code-Meisters Getting a New chick!" He smiled.

"And Perhapes a Third Place. Or a Second. Maybe even the Prize" Billy Smiled "Only if you Vote Justin Out every time Until he's Gone. After We get rid of Bradley"

Billy,Cody and Liam came in with the Yellow Cardboard. While The Other Team's Tony and Blake came in with the Blue cardboard.

They had all the Cardboards they needed.

"I'm a Good Cutter" Tony said "I can help"

"No. I saw you're Work Earlier" Lucah Said "We Need Someone with Precision. And..Going over our Baseball Match. I Noticed Janine was good"

"Aaw" Tony sighed as Janine went to Work cutting a Shark Figure out of Black Cardboard.

"Now we need a Blue,Square" Lucah Said,

"I can do that!" Tony smiled.

Lucah looked at him.

-CONFESSIONAL-

"I just Wanted to Do something for the Team" Tony said "Why doesn't she Want me too? Seriously, This Team Will probaly Vote me out for Being Useless Despite me Being the One That wanted to never Getting the Chance Too. I'm Just happy we don't have any Heather's On our Team"

"YOU GUYS SUCK!" Bradley yelled, Looking at their Pitiful Attempt at a Bull.

"It's a Nice Pig" Sora said,

"It's Meant to be A Bull! Y'know What? I can see why we Are The Bulls...BullS*** More Like!" Bradley yelled "We're SO Dead. At least tell me the Backgrounds good"

Billy,Cody and Liam walked in.

Jodie Looked at Bradley,Shocked

"I'm Sorry Guys, I just don't want us to Fail..." Bradley Said. "C'mon Sora, Let's Try a Bull" He said, walking to her and Giving her More Cardboard of the Same Colour

"Did you see that?" Billy asked "That's no Way to Lead a Team"

"Duh" Arthur Said "That's just not right"

-CONFESSIONAL-

"I don't think I needed to Make a Alliance to Get Him Eliminated" Billy smiled.

-CONFESSIONAL-

"Okay" Bradley Admitted "Maybe I over-reacted. I'm Sorry Guys"

Dilan Looked at the Hole in the Black cardboard he Had cut out

"We could put this over The Blue Square and make it Look 3D" Dilan suggested

"That's a stupid idea" Kallam replied.

"What do you suggest?"

"We Cut that Stupid Hole away and put a Blue Square on top of it. Then put the Shark on it" Kallam said

"That's practically the same idea" Dilan replied Back

" That's Practically the Same Botox as your Mums!" Kallam replied back.

Dilan lashed out

"Guys,Guys, Stop it!" Janine intervened. Kallam got up from the floor

"F***ing Bitch" Kallam said, walking off.

"...I do Like your Idea" Bethany Smiled as She walked up.

-CONFESSIONAL-

"He punches me and everyone sides with him?" Kallam asked "What!?"

-CONFESSIONAL-

"Kallam is Seriously a Pain. He Must really Hate Dilan. I just can't think of Why." Lucah said.

Bradley looked at their finished work Of a Logo-ish Thing.

"It still Looks like a Pig." Bradley noted, Facepalming "We're doomed"

"Okay Guys times up!" Chris announced as he walked in "Time to present your Team Emblems..Logos...Whatever you want to call them's!"

Lucah and Claude Walked in with their Logo. A Black Background with a Shark looking like it Blended in with a Blue Behind, It looked 3D

"Excellent!" Chris smiled "Now...Let's see the Bulls"

Liam and Justin Showed their's.

The Stitches were visible and The Cutting was half-decent. Although the Bull was the worst bull ever.

"...That Sucks" Chris said "Angry Sharks I'll Get right on your Tickets. Killer Bulls decide who you're going to "

-CONFESSIONAL-

"Bradley Has my Vote" Liam said "Due to the Alliance. I think he has a few others as well

-CONFESSIONAL-

"Sora's Bull was probably what caused our Loss" Bradley sighed. "She has my vote"

The Fierce Bulls gathered around Chris as the Angry sharks got in the Train of success.

"This" Chris said "Is a Train ticket. There are only Nine train tickts here. Each of These Tickets have One contestant's Name stamped on them. The Contestant Left without a Ticket will be Left Behind And Will need to Take their Train back to their , You never Will return. Ever. Those who get a ticket get another ride in The Train of Success! Now, I will Show you the Name on the Ticket, and If it's your Name, YOu grab the Ticket" Chris smiled as he Held up th eFirst Ticket so Only he could see the Name, Before he Span it Round. It read 'Ivy'

Ivy snatched the Ticket and went into the Train as Chris read out the next ticket "Amber"

Amber smiled happily as Chris handed her the Ticket and she skipped into the train.

Chris Let the Others see the Next Ticket

Billy Laughed as he Grabbed the Ticket and Walked into the Train.

"SORA!" Chris announced. Sora laughed as she Jumped up and dashed into the Train, Snatching the Ticket mid-run Bradley Pinched the Bridge of his Nose, accidentally bursting a Pimple in frustration.

Justin,Arthur and Jodie went to get their Tickets when they saw their Names stamped on them as well. They all went into the Train of success.

"3 People without a ticket... Only 2 tickets..." Chris smiled "This ticket goes to..."

Liam looked through the Window at Billy angrily

Cody Looked at the Ticket with anticipation.

Bradley tried not to Panic.

"Liam" Chris smiled, Liam took the Ticket and went into the Train "And Cody" Chris said, revealing the Name on the Last ticket

"YES!" Cody laughed as he jumped up and grabbed the Ticket

"Bradley, you were the only one with more than one vote" Chris said as He and Cody went into the Train of Success.

Bradley Grabbed Cody's Shoulder "You're...****king...Kidding me?" He asked.

Cody Tried to Get Bradley off his shoulder

"YOU'RE KIDDING ME AREN'T YOU!? WHY'D YOU VOTE ME OUT!?" Bradley Asked, Dashing Cody to the Floor, Cody ran into the Train and It Drove off as soon as possible. Bradley ended up slamming into the wall of the train as he tried to get back in,

"I'm stuck in " Bradley said before he sat down On the floor of the station in frustration.

Kallam and Dilan stared at each other angrily as the Train left the Town quickly.

Everyone in the Angry Sharks looked around

"...We're doing good" Taylor smiled "But remember. Noone will hesistate to Eliminate anyone if we do happen to lose. Especially Me"


	3. Fall De France

EPISODE 3- Fall De France

Contestants

-Liam

-Dilan

-Janine

-Katie

-Sora

-Claude

-Arthur

-Lucah

-Amber

-Ivy

-Kallum

-Bethany

-Taylor

-Jodie

-Cody

-Billy

-Justin

-Theo

-Blake

-Tony

"Welcome to Total Drama Central" Chris said from the top of the Train "Last time We had a Arts n' Craft, A Alliance being Made, and One Bossy Dude being Left alone in Paris. This train has been going for a few days and We are going to Reach our Destination very Soon. Bradley and Mitchell, both from the Fierce Bulls, are the only ones that Have been Eliminated, Will the Fierce Bulls Lose their Losing Streak? Will Kallam and Dilan stop squabbling? Will Any of these questions actually be answered? Probably Not but This time it's Total,Drama,CENTRAL!"

-CONFESSIONAL-

"We Chipped in with Billy and sure enough, Bradley was voted off" Cody said "Now I'm starting to Miss Sierra though. I don't want Jodie anymore"

-CONFESSIONAL-

"What was i Thinking!?" Justin asked "Denying a Alliance, But they were Boys...Boys don't fall to My charms...And after the Last time I competed Ladies don't seem to either...Decision,Decision,Decision"

-CONFESSIONAL-

"Our Team is Doing Great!" Dilan smiled "And We're going to Lose now aren't we?"

-CONFESSIONAL-

"At the Rate our Teams Going Dilan will never be voted off, I need my own team to lose to get this ass off my back" Kallam grudged.

-CONFESSIONAL-

"Just so you Know. I am NOT sabotaging my Team. I'm actually Just Planning for when We do Lose. Not my fault Everyone in My Team Sucks" Billy boasted.

-CONFESSIONAL-

"Did you Know they Put Insects in Hot dogs? DISGUSTING!" Sora Gurped.

-CONFESSIONAL-

"If My Team Does Lose. I know We're getting Rid of Kallam immediatly" Taylor Said "He's so Despicable, And he's a Sore Winner"

Taylor Walked out of the Confessional as the Train stopped

"Here we are at our Next Station with our First 'Deadly' Challenge!" Chris announced on the speaker as everyone got out in the Station.

"Paris?Again?" Cody asked, as he then shivered, remembering Sierra.

Justin walked over to the Center, and Eyed out all the Ladies that were on his Team, Before Chris Edged him out of the way

"Yep, We're in Paris. And We're having a Rather Dangerous challenge this time. Everyone, Follow me" Chris said, They all followed.

Billy Eyed Justin as he started flirting with Taylor and Bethany from the opposite Team.

"See? All I need you to do is ...Not do the Challenge? And Smoothies on me" Justin smiled. His Charm working and the two nodded. "Thanks. So,Thursday?" Justin asked.

"It's okay you're going with both of us?" Bethany asked

"Who cares?" Taylor asked back.

Billy Turned to Cody and Liam and smiled a Bit, although it was more of a Fake smile as they all walked up.

There was a Lift.

" A Lift?" Dilan asked

"No, 2 Lifts." Kallam Corrected "Idiot."

"Yeah, Go in the Lifts, You'll be suprised where you get to the top of." Chris smiled as They all went in their Respective Lifts.

And Chris Pushed up and switched the Monitors on.

"This Challenge is Going to be One of Bravery. You Need to Jump of Wherever you are..

In the Case of the Fierce Bulls...It's this Very Building.

In the Case of the Angry Sharks...It's teh Eifel Tower!"

"WHAT!?" Lucah Freaked "Tryin' to Kill us!?"

-CONFESSIONAL-

"Now, They don't know this" Chris said "But We're Using One of Izzy's Inventions..Y'know, From when she was super-Smart that one time In season 3, To slow the Fall down. I doubt Many actually Will Jump."

" I don't care what anyone Says "Lucah Said "There is No way I'm jumpin goff this.

"Fine" Kallam said as he Pushed her out of the way, Causing her to Topple and Fall down, As he did, She made Contact with One of ''Izzy's Inventions'' And Slowed Down considerably, She Landed Harmlessly On a Trampoline.

Kallam Then Looked down as well. "I AM NOT JUMPING OFF THAT THING!" He said, "Someone else do it" Kallam went back into the Lift. And Sat down, Waiting.

"Tony?" Janine asked.

"Fine!" Tony said as he Jumped as well, Going through The Hoop and slowing down as well, Landing harmlessly on the Trampoline, Shortly Followed by Janine.

"OWCH!" Lucah Said, Bouncing off it And Hitting her head as The Two landed on her.

"Sorry" Tony said.

- CONFESSIONAL-

"I Think this is just a Way to Kill us all Off. This isn't even Legal!" Dilan said.

"There is no way I'm jumping" Dilan said oing in hte lift too, Bethany and Taylor Looked down

"Sorry But, Justin won't take me out if I do jump" Taylor said as she and Bethany went into the quit left now.

Claude just stared at them "Seriously?" He asked, walking and Hopping off the edge, He screamed but then stopped. He Missed the Trampoline and Landed with a Thud. Theo followed after and Hit the Trampoline Screaming.

Cody Billy and Sora jumped off their building Landing On their Trampoline with ease.

"I couldn't see that Trampoline" Cody mumbled as he got up.

-CONFESSIONAL-

"More of Izzy's Inventions" Chris said

Liam Amber and Jodie were already in the lift.

"Wait, There's a Trampoline down there?" Arthur asked.

Justin Looked down too, Not seeing it, or Hearing Cody saying there was. Or Seeing Billy going down the street and finding the eifel tower,

"I'm not going down If it'll hurt my Face!" Justin said,

"I'll go" Ivy smiled, Feeling Justin.

"Thanks dear" Justin said as he edged closer to her, ''acidentally'' knocking her Off the building, She landed safely on the trampoline, sighing with love.

"You make me sick" Arthur said as he hopped down, cannoballing. He fell right through the Trampoline. And boucned straight up, He got Higher than Justin and Was head level with the Eifel Tower, he then fell down "There is a trampoliiiiiine!" He yelled as he fell.

"In that case" Justin said as he jumped as well. Landing on Arthur as they fell right through it.

"EVERYONE STOP!" Chris yelled "Let's Count up how many are in the quit lift, and how many actually Jumped!" He yelled again

"For The Angry Sharks, In The Lift are Kallam,Dilan,Katie,Bethany, Blake and Taylor, that's 6 people in the Lift, and only 5 jumped. With the Other team, only 3 are in the lift. Angry Sharks, Get your Votes as soon as possible...Also, a Little fact I forgot to mention, Whoever did Jump wins Immunity and is safe from Elimination" Chris smiled.

The Quit lift's all went down while They all walked to the Train station.

Justin winked at Taylor and Bethany.

-CONFESSIONAL-

"Guess some girls still fall for my Charms" Justin winked.

Taylor just looked around for a bit, Her Team glaring at everyoen in the quit lift "I know this looks Really,Really,Really,Really,Really Bad But...Justin's giving me smoothies come Thursday, So it was worth it"

Taylor then Realized what she Said as Everyone turned their Glares to her, Other than Bethany, who just looked upwards frightened.

"First Time This team is Here Isn't it, Let's get on with it, No Ticket, No Train ride, Enjoy Paris, Loser" Chris said as he pulled out the Tickets.

All of the Team gathered around "Blake,Tony,Lucah,Katie,Claude,Dilan,Bethany and Theo" He said as he Showed a Mass load of Tickets. Everyone grabbed theirs as they went onwards.

Janine,Kallam and Taylor looked at the Last 2 Tickets.

"By the Way, May I remind you all That whoever Doesn't get a Ticket is Stuck in Paris. Mitchell is Still back in New York, And Bradley is still In Canada." Chris smiled "Now, This Ticket is Janine's" Chris said.

Janine took her Ticket and went into the Train

"One of you two Won't be here anymore" Chris laughed as he Looked at the Last Ticket

Kallam Glared

Taylor Stared

Kallam Sweated

Taylor Bit her Fingernails

Kallam Gawped

Taylor Closed her eyes in Fright

"Kallam" Chris said, Taylor fell onto her Knees as Kallam took the Train ticket and went in

"Bad luck Taylor" Chris said as he went in the Train too and it Drove off.

"...Justin Never gave me that...WAIT!" Taylor yelled as she Ran after the Train, Grabbing onto the Back Entrance and Opening the Door "Justin!" She screamed Although Noone heard her properly

"Are you still here?" Chris asked "Interns" He said as two Interns came out of Nowhere and Grabbed onto Taylor from the Front as she Charged, They pushed her out

"JUSTIN! YOU SA- YOU- uurgh! GET OFF ME! JUSTIN! JUUUUssstiiiin made me dooo iiiiiittt!"She Screamed as she Fell and Collided with the Train Tracks and The Train left.

"Wow." Chris said, pretending not to be familiar with this scenario "Guess seh really Loved Justin"

Taylor Sat on the Train Tracks, Crying "Justin...You don't Care about anyone do you?...Why did I fall for your Looks You B**********!"

-CONFESSIONAL-

"Easy as Cake" Justin smiled.


End file.
